lullaby for a stormy night
by SilentSupernatural
Summary: Dean and Sam stay at Bobby's for the night. A thunderstorm hits and Bobby learns Dean's hidden secret. he's afraid of thunder and lightening. When he gets older and Ben is afraid during a storm Dean remembers what Bobby told him fear makes a person human


_**Lullaby for a stormy night**_

_Little child be not afraid. Though rain pounds harshly against the glass. Like an unwanted stranger. There is no danger. I am here tonight. Little child be not afraid. Though thunder explodes and lighting flash. Illuminates your tear stained face. I am here tonight._

Bobby sat in his favorite chair reading the news paper. Both Dean and Sam were asleep in the guest room. It was storming pretty hardoutside but he was pretty sure that the boys would be alright. The old hunter was just about to go to bed when he heard crying from the back bedroom where the boys were sleeping.

Bobby got up and went into the room. He was half expecting Sam to the one crying. This would not be the first time the four year old had a nightmare at his house. The hunter was shocked when he turned on the light and Dean was crying.

Bobby went over to the eight year old boy's bed and gently asked, "What's the matter there tiger?"

Dean sniffled and wiped his nose with his pajama shirt sleeve, "Just something in my eye."

Bobby got down on the floor so he was eye level with the small boy, "I may be old Dean but you can't fool me. Now you want to tell me what really has you all upset?"

Dean sniffed and nodded his head, "Don't tell Sammy uncle Bobby but I'm afraid of thunder."

Bobby saw the ashamed look in the eight year old boy's eyes and wrapped him in a hug, "Dean that's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone has something that scares them. It's part of what makes us human."

Dean leaned into the old hunter's warm embrace breathing in his scent of wood smoke and pine trees. It made him feel safe, protected, calm, and most importantly loved. He whispered into Bobby's chest, "I love you uncle Bobby."

The old hunter's heart melted instantly, "I love you to tiger. You think you can go back to sleep now?"

Dean started to answer when a loud of thunder cracked the sky. The young boy yelped and shook his head, "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Bobby nodded and pulled Dean back into his warm fatherly embrace, "I'll be right here tiger. I'll be right here. You're alright. I got you."

_Someday you'll know. Nature is so. The same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and lands. On forests and sands. Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning. Little child be not afraid. Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon. Those candle light beams still keep pleasant dreams. I am here tonight._

An hour later Bobby still held a very frightened Dean in his arms. The young boy asked in a small voice, "Bobby is dad ok? He didn't call at bedtime like he promised."

Bobby patted the oldest Winchester's back and stroked his hair out of his eyes, "I'm sure your father is fine Dean. We'll give him a call first thing in the morning. Now you have school in the morning so you need to get some sleep."

The eight year old shook his head violently, "I don't want to. It's too dark to go to sleep."

Bobby frowned and spoke gently but firmly, "Dean I turned your nightlight on myself. Now go to sleep."

Dean protested, "Uncle Bobby mom said angels used the moon light to keep watch over me. The clouds are covering it up. The angels can't see me and I'll have nightmares."

Bobby sighed and pulled back the curtain in the room, "See those beans of light over there? Dean that's how the angels are keeping watch over you and Sam. Now just try and relax tiger."

Dean sighed in contentment and rested his head on the old man's shoulder. Once Bobby thought Dean was asleep he moved to place him on the bed but the eight year old had a death grip on the old hunter's plaid shirt. Bobby laughed quietly, "You win tiger. I'll sleep in here with you and Sam tonight."

Three hours later the storm had still not let up. If anything it rained harder. Bobby rocked Dean in his arms humming carry on my way ward son and other classic rock songs hoping to sooth the young boy. Suddenly there was loud crash and the power went out.

The old hunter ran a hand through Dean's hair and whispered, "I'm just going to grab us a few candles and some matches. I'll be right back ok champ."

Dean wanted more than anything for Bobby to stay but he remembered how his dad told him to be brave. The eight year old nodded trying to sound as sure as he could, "Ok uncle Bobby."

Once Bobby came back with the candles and had them lit he pulled Dean into his lap again, "You know that field out behind my house you enjoy so much tiger? It's rain like this that helps it grow. This isn't helping you is it? What did you mom use to do when you were scared?"

Dean closed his eyes and became thoughtful for a minute, "Mom used to let me put my head on her chest so I heard her heart beat instead of the thunder and she would wrap me in a blanket so I wouldn't see the lightening. I miss her uncle Bobby. I'm scared I'll forget her."

Bobby held Dean close. He could feel hot tears soaking through his shirt. He rocked the small boy back and forth, "Now you listen to me. Tiger you are not ever going to forget your mom. Your dad won't let that happen. Now sit tight while I go grab us a blanket."

The old hunter came back into the room and said, "Dean close your eyes."

The small boy did as he was told. Bobby then scooped Dean into his arms and wrapped him in a giant quilt, "Ok open your eyes."

Dean opened his eyes and gasped the quilt was made out of pieces of his mother's clothes. He took a deep breath and was instantly hit with the scent of lavender, "Uncle Bobby how did you know my mom smelled like lavender?"

The old hunter lifted the boy back on to his lap, "Your dad had me make this not long after she died. I thought it would help you and your brother remember her. She really did love you and Sam so much."

_Little child be not afraid. Though wind makes creatures of our trees. The branches to hands there not real understand. I am here tonight. For you know once even I was a little child and I was afraid. A gentle someone always came. To dry all my tears. Trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight. Now I am grown and nature has shown rains a part of how life goes. Its dark and it's late. I'll hold you and wait until your frightened eyes do close. I'll hope that one day you'll know everything's fine in the morning. The rain will be gone in the morning. I'll still be here in the morning._

It was getting close to dawn when Bobby realized he had made a dire mistake. he had left the window shade open. Dean screamed, "Monster! Uncle Bobby don't let it get me!"

The old hunter rubbed the boy's back soothingly, "Dean it's alright. It's just the wind. Go back to sleep. I've got you."

Dean sniffled loudly, "Dad would be angry with me."

Bobby sighed and rubbed Dean's back, "Why in the hell would he be mad at you? You got scared Dean. Everyone gets scared."

Dean sniffed, "I wasn't his brave little solider. I cried like a baby. I woke you up. I'm sorry. Uncle Bobby I'm sorry."

The old hunter took a deep breath, "Hush up kid. You were very brave tonight. I'm proud of you now get some sleep."

Several years later Dean woke up to a knock on his and Lisa's bedroom door. He opened it and saw Ben standing at the door tear streaks on his face. Dean went over to the boy, "Ben what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Ben sniffed, "Promise you won't laugh at me."

Dean ruffled Ben's hair, "Promise."

Just then a loud crack of thunder shook the house. Ben jumped and Dean knew right away what was wrong, "Ben it's ok to be afraid. I used to be afraid of storms to. Bobby had to sit up with me all night long. There was something about him being in the room that made me feel safe and loved. Would you like me to stay with you Ben?"

The young boy nodded, "Dean you said you used to be afraid. Why aren't you anymore?"

Dean smiled at his son, "I got older and realized that the storms didn't last forever. I also learned that Bobby was always there like he promised. Family helps you get over your fears. Let's go back to your room and try to sleep Ben ok."


End file.
